parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger
Anger is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated film Inside Out. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen that makes Riley feel angry whenever she needs to. Parody Appearances *Devious Diesel - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Zorran - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse (both are bossy) * Bowser, Mario or Wario - Super Mario Bros. (the latter is very bad-tempered) * Dr. Robotnik or Robotnik Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog * Dick Dastardly - Wacky Races/Dastardly & Muttley * Mr. Nerdon or Horrid Henry - Horrid Henry *Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs or Squidward Tentacles - SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy McNulty - Rugrats * King Candy/Turbo or Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Meowth - Pokemon *King Dedede - Kirby *Ernie the Giant Chicken or Peter Griffin - Family Guy *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons *Alex the Lion - Madagascar *Bruce - Finding Nemo *Cedric the Sorcerer - Sofia the First *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story *Rainbow Dash - MLP:FIM *Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz or Major Monogram - Phineas & Ferb *Chick Hicks or Professor Zundapp - Cars * Charles Muntz - Up *Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse * Oscar the Grouch or Cookie Monster - Sesame Street * Shredder - Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles * Randall Boggs - Monsters Inc. * Ganon - The Legend of Zelda * Animal - The Muppets He played himself in Seaside Out He's the same type He played Dr. McCoy in Star Trekkin (Disney and Sega AMV Style) He played Philoctetes in Anariocules He played Wario in Anger Land, AngerWare and Super Anario Portrayals: *Anger is played by Numbuh 5 in Inside Out (Female style) *Anger is played by Angry Video Game Nerd in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) *Anger is played by Ash Ketchum in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style), Inside Out (20th Century Fox Guinness Style) & Inside Out (Sailor Scarlett Proghamniest Recreation Style) *Anger is played by Squidward Tentacles in Inside Out (Strongdrew941 Style), Inside Out (1961 Rules Style), Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style), Inside Out (Draven Fuldauer Productions), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style), Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style) and Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) *Anger is played by Mushu in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) *Anger is played by Grumpy in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) *Anger is played by Basil in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *Anger is played by Brave Heart Lion in Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) & Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) *Anger is played by Four in Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) *Anger is played by Chief Bogo in Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Anger is played by Eric Cartman in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style) *Anger is played by Donald Duck in Inside Out (CoolZClassic Style), Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style), Inside Out (Woodybuzz1129 Style), Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out *Anger is played by Proud Heart Cat in Inside Out (Robin Daze Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker Female Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) *Anger is played by Thaddius Vent in Inside Out (Frank's 2nd Style) & Inside Out (Hymniest Klaskies 4411 Style) *Anger is played by Bright Heart Raccoon in Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Bloodside Out, Inside Out (Magical Memory Clearest Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style) *Anger is played by Catchum Crocodile in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) *Anger is played by Cosmo in Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale invasion style) & Inside Out (Al Jean's Compilation Style) *Anger is played by Yosemite Sam in Inside Out (Super 1961 Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Illusion Style) *Anger is played by Daffy Duck in Animation-Side Out, Inside Out (Pepé Le Pew 61537 Style) & Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style) *Anger is played by Stewie Griffin in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style) *Anger is played by Bert in Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style) *Anger is played by Philoctetes in Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style) Anger playing in Donald Duck in Cartoons/Inside Out Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Males Category:White Characters Category:Emotions Category:Male Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fire Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rude Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disgust and Anger Category:Knuckleheads Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Non Villains Category:Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Series Heroes Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters